God Damn It Ren!
by Jinxes
Summary: Everyone knows not to piss of a woman, especially one that can break your bones. Ren knows that but truthfully doesn't care, good thing he doesn't like his face all that much. Oc Warning.


Um...I'm back. Hehe with Uta this time. Not my fault I fell for Syo~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Uta...Yep shocking.

* * *

It was a nice, humid summer's day and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom with the wind blowing a nice breeze. A peaceful perfec-

"Gah for fucks sake why the hell is it so HOT?!"

A bright cyan haired girl yelled from her seat on a bench.

"Rio-San please calm down. I think the weather is so nice! It's bright and sun-"

The red haired beauty that sat beside Rio soothed with her quiet and soft voice.

"That's the problem it's sunny, which means hot, which means. I suffer."

Trying not to disturb the other people present in the area, the red haired girl desperately tried to calm the other girl down, who looked about to blow up with the steam coming out of her ears. Just as Nanami was about to ask if she could get a water bottle for her friend, the girl shot up from the bench and began grabbing at her hooded jacket. Pulling it up and over her head in one swift moment, throwing it to the ground her hands began to work on her white Capri's.

"N-Nani!" Nanami cried out in shock and embarrassment. That stopped Rio and she rested her fingers against the zipper of her pants. Cocking her head at the flushed girl, she asked "What?"

"W-why are you taking your clothes off?!"

Rio face palmed with her unoccupied left hand, and looked at Nanami with an exasperated look. She took notice from the corner of her eye that Nanami's shout got the attention of the two dark blue haired boys of STARISH, but the others for now seemed oblivious, she hoped they would stay like that. No need to embarrass herself in front of them for no reason.

"Geez announce it to the whole world...And its hot what else am I suppose to do? I forgot my ice pack back in the room."

Nanami fell back in embarrassment and let out a cry of "OW!" as her head collided with the benches back, successfully drawing the other members of STARISH attention. They all quickly sweet dropped at the image displayed before them.

Rio had Nanami's head in between her breasts, cooing sweet nothings into the red heads ear as she patted her head. Nanami had tears in her eyes and a fearsome blush on her cheeks as she sat in her friend's warm hug.

Tokiya and Masato shook their heads at the two girl's antics, Nastuki and Otoya had their eyes closed imagining the more perverted aspects of the scene. But it was Ren that won with his comment.

"So my room or yours?"

Ren let his words flow right out of his mouth and right into Rios ear, watching the anger rise in her face. Nanami had enough and by this time fainted from the intense suggestion. But Rio wasn't the only one who was angry as hell, a certain blonde munchkin was beyond furious at Ren's suggestion.

"Why the hell would they want to go with you?! You dirty pervert!"

Ren and Syo were having a glaring match of extreme proportion. Ren's smug look only added to the fire. The other STARISH boys couldn't help but look in between the two, watching the outcome. And for some thoroughly enjoying the thought of a fight and a certain tall, blonde to be on his ass. (Masato)

Rio had about enough and marched over to the two, struggling to get in between them. After she had accomplished getting between them all but a bit squished and she was certain she could feel more than she ever wanted to of the two boys.

"Enough! Can't I just get half naked for no reason but it's hot and comfort Nana-Chan when she's hurt without some smart ass comment from one of you guys?!"

Syo and Ren looked down, well in Syo's case looked straight. They both stopped and thought for a moment, with the meeting of the eyes; both men were for once on the same though process. But as Syo shook his head for Ren to not do it, it was too late.

"Huh, so you actually do have some breasts and here I thought you were a boy."

A sickening crunch could be heard from Ren's nose as it was punched from the deadly and now beyond pissed Rio. Ren fell to the ground holding his now broken a bloody nose, all but still wearing his smug grin, for that comment was worth the broken nose.


End file.
